objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Barf Bag
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Barf Bag was a recommended character who failed to join BFDI and BFDIA. She is a contestant in Battle for BFDI, and one of the members of Team Ice Cube!. BFDI In Reveal Novum, Barf Bag is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game, however, Barf Bag got 3 votes along with (Naily, Tree, and Saw) and was flung into the Locker of Losers along with the others. BFDIA Barf Bag also had a chance to join Battle For Dream Island Again, but with only 78 votes, he placed 52nd, and was sent into the Locker of Losers once again. BFB Barf Bag was placed into Team Ice Cube!, and has not yet been eliminated. Fanfiction Human Names *Bertha Banerjee (Opinduver) *Melanie Timberlake (KittyFan2004) *Beverly "Bev" March (WhiteMatilda16) * *Bonnie Hamdon (Owen P. Landlale) *Lily Owen Jones (JackAndFriends) *Bob Barney (NLG343) *Bella Beatrice (Pinekones) *Beatrix Banerjee (Opinduver) *Bree Cruyssen (Tamagoyaki) *B *Deon Wayne (Male elder version) (NLG343) *Beniver Lopez (ZanyWays217) Where Barf Bag is from * Lansing, Michigan (KittyFan2004) * the Grassfields, South Goiky (Pinekones) * Anchorage, Alaska (Moved to Chicago, Illinois at age 4) (U4Again) * Arlington, Texas (NLG343) * Madrid, Spain (Owen P. Landlale) * New Delhi, India (JackAndFriends) * Rotterdam, the Netherlands (Tamagoyaki) * Amman, Jordan * Trenton, New Jersey (MrFlamerBoy) Birthdates * June 3, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * May 3, 2008 (Pinekones) * June 15, 1998 (U4Again) * October 27, 1997 * December 13, 1993 (WhiteMatilda16) * November 12, 1994 (Tamagoyaki) * August 4, 1992 (TheGamerAlex2004) Ethnicity * Italian-German (KittyFan2004) * European-American (Pinekones) * American (NLG343, WhiteMatilda16) * Native American (U4Again) * Surinamese (Tamagoyaki) Religion * Baptist (KittyFan2004) * Christian (Pinekones) * Protestant (U4Again) * None (NLG343, Tamagoyaki, WhiteMatilda16) Gallery B4FA6286-7C8B-4B3D-BFF7-4EA19316A5BF.png Barf Bag BFMR.png Barf Bag-0.png Barf Bag 2.png Barf Bag Pose.png 191px-Barf Bag dile.png ACWAGT Barf Bag Pose.png NewBarfBag.png|Barf Bag from IDFB New Barf Bag Body.png Bfsp portrait BarfBag.png Barf bag BFM.png|Messed up face BfspBarfBag.png Barf Bag pose.png Barf Bag (OLD).png Barf Bag BFDI.png|Barf Bag like book LOL Episode 14.png Episode 15 barf bag.png Episode 16.png Barf bag lel.png Better_New_Barf_Bag_Pose OK?.png Barf bag back at it again with.png Barf Bag.png BarfBagBFSPRBody.png Barf Bag BTB.jpg SHIPSHIP.png|BB x Lollipop EE.png Barf BAG.png Barf Bag livks Pen 0.png Barf.png Onigirihurtingmy bae who nemo is ruining in personality. freeking pervet lol.png|Onigiri hurting her BarfBagNEW.png BarfBagNEW2.png Hey, Good Cookin’.png tehzombehpicker's_barfbag_blank.jpg|Barf Bag Blank (for use) barfbagicon.jpg|Barf Bag Team Icon 6E7C4E41-928F-46AC-9E8B-B59CE5F65016.jpeg|by BB230 Barf_Bag_with_no_Barf.png sketch-1571538829875.png Barf Bag.jpg Barf bag intro 2.png Grocery Bag- The Rage guy.png Hawaii Barf Bag.png DiaBarfBag.png new art.png|User:TheCherryWHY's redraw bbdx.png|Barfy's icon, but with a changed pose. untitled (15).png Barf+Bag+animation+test.gif|A Barf Bag animation by User:TheCherryWHY. Names In Other Languages Mála Barf - Irish Bolsa de Vómito - Spanish Kotztüte - German Category:BFSP Players Category:BFDI RCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Recommended Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Barf Bag Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Lollipop Haters Category:Object Misadventures Category:Object Misadventures Characters Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Iance Category:Rejoined Category:Objects at BFB Category:Brown Category:Beige Category:Cute Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)